


It Happened One Night

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally hooking up with Steve Rogers, Tony can't hide the pain he feels when he wakes up to a empty bed and a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened One Night

Before he even opened his eyes, he could feel how empty the room was.

He slowly opened his eyes, hoping with every shred of his being he was wrong, and instead was greeted with a glaringly empty room.

His heart stopped for a beat before the sadness hit him. All his old doubts filled his mind, of course this would happen.

Of course Captain America would use him for a one night stand.

Last night is a montage of hands and lips and the rustling of sheets, something he'd been wanting for longer than he could admit.

And he was stupid enough to think maybe it meant something, that maybe Steve felt the same way he did, that maybe he wanted something more than just a cheap fling.

But he was wrong, and it hurt so much.

He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the shower. The last thing he wanted to do was see the evidence from last night marked on his body. The slight hint of sweat, the way he swore he smelled like Steve, the traces of him he had left everywhere.

As he slowly washes off his body, he can't help but wonder why. Was it because of his playboy image? That he must never want a real relationship? That he just wanted to hit it and quit it?

Steve wasn't just some guy he met at the club, since New York they'd become good friends. They fought together, hung out together, kicked ass together. So maybe he thought he actually saw him for more than just the man under the suit.

He finally towels off and gets dressed, before making his way to the kitchen. When he enters, Clint is binge eating twinkies, Bruce is silently sipping his tea, Nat is eating an apple with a knife and Steve...

Steve, who had just finished fucking him a few hours ago, was sitting there, reading the newspaper like he didn't have a care in the world. He had to quietly calm the rage building in his chest.

"Hey Tony, you're up early." Bruce says with a smile, before reaching to grab Tony a mug.

"Mmm yeah, couldn't sleep." He mutters before making his way to the coffee maker. Great, now Steve would think he was the reason he couldn't sleep.

"Something on your mind?" Nat says, as she perches on the coffee table.

"What could possibly be on my mind?" He says as he takes a sip of coffee and puts on his trademark smirk. "I'm a billionaire genius playbody philanthropist, I am peachy fucking keen."

Clint exchanges a glance with Natasha, before nervously saying "Stark, who pissed in your cornflakes?"

"Are... are you alright?" Steve finally says nervously, finally looking at him for the first time this morning.

"You know what, Cap?" He says, looking him dead in the eye. "I'm really fucking not alright."

The kitchen is deadly silent, everyone glancing at each other while he can only keep his eyes on Steve. He finally breaks the gaze and quickly gets the hell out of there. He barely makes it down the hall though before he feels a hand on his shoulder, as Steve softly says "Tony..."

He quickly turns around and swats Steve's hand away. "You, don't touch me." 

"Tony, what is going on?" Steve says, his eyes shining with concern. 

"Oh please, stop acting like you care." He says, glaring as hard as he phsyically can. "We fucked, you left, its fine."

The silence is practically deafening at that, and he can't keep track of all the emotions playing across Steve's face right now.

"I left..." Steve starts, swallowing before he continues. "I left because I didn't want to wait for you to kick me out." 

"I... Why would I kick you out?" He says, feeling his brain go offline at that statement.

"Because... look at you. You're the suave, genius playboy who can have anyone they want. Why would you want a kid from Brooklyn who can't even figure out the coffee maker." He says, the expression on his face is heartbreaking. All this time, he figured he wasn't the one worth loving.

"Steve... Are you insane?" Okay, not as elegant as he would have liked. "You're amazing, you're brave, you're kind, you put up with my obnoxious ass... I would never kick you out. I want to wake up with you, cuddle with you, cook breakfast together... although admittingly you'll be doing most of the cooking. I want that, I want all that with you. When I woke up and you weren't there..."

"Tony, Tony, I am so sorry." Steve says, rushing to him. He feels Steve's strong hands on his face, angling his eyes to meet his. And suddenly, he feels his lips on his, strong and desperate and needy and holy shit this is happening.

"Tony, I... I love you and I'm sorry if that's terrifying or you don't feel the same, but I do, I love you-" He cuts off Steve by crashing his lips into his. 

"I love you too." He says, his face breaking into a smile as he says the words he never thought he would get to say to the other man.

And the smile that breaks out on Steve's face could nearly kill him.

"So now that we got that out of the way, why don't we go back to my room and you can show me that bendy thing that you can do with your legs." He says with a smirk, grabbing Steve's hand.

"Tony!" He says as his face quickly blushes.

"Oh and if this time, I wake up and you're not there..." He trails off, trying to think of a decent threat.

"I'll be there, Tony. I'll always be there."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
